Peace
by AnimeFanGirl453
Summary: The humans are still afraid of the monster. War has begin once again. Frisk doesn't know what to do, how to think properly. She/He wants to stop this. Make peace, finally make the humans realize fear is the one they should actually fear. But how exactly? (One-shot)


**Undertale - Peace**

 **WARNING: I made Chara evil. So if you don't think she/he is evil, then please leave if you can't handle that.**

 **Frisk is not a "He" or "She" in this story. I'll be saying "They", "Their", etc.**

 **Plot: The humans are still afraid of the monster. War has begin once again. Frisk doesn't know what to do, how to think properly. She/He wants to stop this. Make peace, finally make the humans realize fear is the one they should actually fear. But how exactly?**

* * *

The humans attacked every single monster. There was no such thing as peace towards the monsters that came from the underground. Watching another war happen, Frisk stood stun. Fear in her eyes. They held a tight fist on top of their chest, where their heart, their soul is.

* * *

After destroying the barrier, there was peace with the humans and monsters for a few months. Until the court talked about the 6 souls that were taken from Asgore. They discuss about how monster are probably still a threat, especially what happen with the first human who fell into the underground.

Testing every single monsters attacks, seeing what each of them have done, the humans became afraid of them. Thinking about, "What if they attack us?" "What if they kill us?" Sans didn't really reveal his true power to them, even if he did, it wouldn't make a difference. Frisk tried to convince the humans they won't hurt them, but some of the humans were even afraid of Frisk, seeing how they're so determined.

"What if they are one of them?" The humans thought. They wouldn't listen to them.

And so, war begin once again, letting fear get to the humans.

* * *

Frisk felt as though her determination was getting weaker. They watched their friends getting attacked. Undyne was in front of Alphys, protecting her; throwing her spears at the enemies. Sans and Papyrus stood back to back, protecting each other like good brothers. Asgore also fought against the humans and Toriel guided the young monsters to safety.

Tears rolled down Frisk's cheek. "Did...did I do this? All because I fell into the underground? Resetting the timeline?" They question out loud.

"Think about it, Frisk. What would happen if you didn't fall down to the underground?" A voice in their head asked. It was very familiar to them.

They finally realized who it was, but didn't care or question why. "I don't know...Things would probably be the same. Humans fall, they die. I don't want that to happen though. The monsters and humans should have peace towards each other. The monsters would be free, not trapped." They replied.

Chara chuckled. "But the monsters, they kill and hurt us. The humans are still afraid of them it seems." They said.

Frisk sighed, "Don't you see? Monsters only did that because they needed to be free. The one who started all this, was you, Chara..." They said.

Chara laughed this time. "MY fault?! How? I simply grew ill and it wasn't my fault who made the village attack Asriel. Though, I'm glad they did. Monsters are idiots. Humans will always be strong." They stated.

"Why are you so stubborn...?" Frisk said in an angry tone. They clenched their fist. "Because of YOU, the monsters are the ones who are forever afraid..." They claimed.

"PAPYRUS!" "ALPHYS!" Shouted Sans and Undyne.

Frisk quickly turned to their direction. Their eyes widen in fear once again. What they saw, was Papyrus and Alphys on the floor in pain. She looked at Sans and Undyne. They gulped in fear. Two powerful monsters, just got on their bad side.

"Looks like the humans are gonna have a bad time." Chara chuckled.

"SANS! UNDYNE! CONTROL YOURSELVES!" Frisk shouted and ran towards them.

They already saw Sans with one of his eye blue and Undyne holding her spear. They ran faster. Asgore joined them, having enough of the humans cruelty. The humans stood their guard, preparing what was gonna happen. They loaded their guns, restock their weapons quickly, and was ready to attack.

Frisk kept running. And running, and running. Being determined to stop this once and for all.

 _"I-I need them all to see, this isn't right! OPEN YOUR EYES!" They thought._

Sans brought up his gaster blaster, Undyne brought up a bunch of her spears in the air and Asgore put up fireballs. Even the other monsters that was still standing got their powerful attacks ready.

...

"FIRE!" A human shouted.

The monsters and humans fired at each other. There was a lot of smoke, so much that no one couldn't see anything and everyone was coughing, trying to fan away the smoke in their view.

Once the smoke was cleared up, everyone finally saw the result of the big attack. They saw that no one was hurt actually. In fact, there was no sign that neither attacks landed on each other sides. Then they all noticed a red wall in front of both sides.

Finally, Sans saw Frisk's body on the ground looking lifeless. His eyes widen, "FRISK!" He shouted and ran over.

Toriel, Undyne, Asgore, Papyrus and Alphys ran over as well, no matter how much pain the were in. The circled around Frisk with a worried look on their face. Sans placed frisk gently on his lap.

"H-hey, F-frisk. Are you okay?"

"HUMAN! SAY SOMETHING."

"Hey punk! Come on, you're scaring us."

"Child, please, wake up."

"Human, stay with us."

"Kiddo, if in you're in there, say something.."

Nothing. No respond out of Frisk. The humans gathered around and had a disappointment on their look.

"They're gone..." A human female adult said.

"We did this?" Another human question.

"What do you mean "we"? The monsters did it too!"

"But, we also attacked. Don't you see? We let our fear control us."

Toriel spoke, "Frisk used their determination to block our attacks. A very strong determination if it blocked both human and monster attack." She said.

"...We should end this war once and for all. Forgive us monsters. We acted very foolish towards you. Becoming so afraid." A human said.

"We forgive you." Asgore responded. And then they shook hands.

* * *

"Should I reset?" Frisk question themselves. They were in a dark world, floating in mid-air. No ground to land, no sky to touch. Only three buttons to press. Continue, Reset or Erase.

"...It seems that everyone finally made peace." They said smiling, hearing the voices of her friends and the humans.

Then suddenly, the heard his voice. They smirked, chuckling at the thought that he knows their power.

"Frisk, I know you can hear me. I won't get mad at you for resetting or even erasing...Because what you just did, was interesting and amazing. To help you with this decision, all I'm gonna is, it's been great journey with you." Sans said.

Frisk knew he was smiling, making them smile too. They looked at their option one more time and finally reached their conclusion.

"I'm just finally glad, we finally have peace. Between monsters and humans." They said, pressing their decision.

* * *

 **Let me be honest with you. I don't know if they makes sense and if this is good. My original plot was gonna be about Frisk dying because they thought it would've been better if they didn't fall to the undeground. But I thought that would have been really stupid.**

 **Though, if you wanna see that version, please let me know and I'll gladly write it.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I apologize in advance if I upset you in anyway with this story, but this is just how I imagine it. And sorry for terrible grammar in case.**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
